Ninja Love
by Dez101
Summary: What if The Inuyasha characters were born in the Naruto world . What if Kagome and Jack Skellington were twins . See what happens in this love story . rating might change


v

This is my first story. Please keep all rude comments 2 yourself. This is a Naruto and Inuyasha with slight nightmare before Christmas crossover.

**Warning. **Sakura and Kikyo bashings

The pairings are:

Kagomexitachixsasuke

Jack x sally

Naruto x Hinata

kakashi x anko

Enjoy

No Uchiha massacre itachi and sasuke are twins kagome and jack skellington are twin

'thoughts'

"talking"

I own none of these shows even though I wish I did

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

_Sasuke's__pov_

'Ugh , fan girls '

That was the first thing I thought when took a seat next to my aniki in Iruka sensei's class. All the girls were staring at my aniki and me like we were meat. They had some crazy stalker like tendencies. They were everywhere. Hinata was the only one who wasn't ogling us. I was about to say something about it when Iruka sensei suddenly interrupted.

Itachi's _pov_

_Iruka__ sensei_ yelled for the fangirls to sit down. That's when I noticed 2 hooded figures next to him. They only reached his waist so they had to be kids. (This is in kindergarten first grade)

"I would like to introduce your new classmates. The slightly taller figure removed his cloak. "The name is Jack S. Taisho. The S stands for Skellington. I am 5 years old and am the older twin of Kagome Taisho. I like to fight, my sister and invent new Justus. I dislike fangirls and fanboys. Oh yeah and I love Halloween. That's the day of my birthday. "By the time he finished his introductions, all the girls except Hinata were drooling over him. He had messy pitch black hair with snowy white tips that reached his shoulders and hung in his eyes. His eyes were a dark nearly black shade of blue with red flecks in them and his skin was pale.

'Hmm, a Taisho. They usually keep to themselves. '

The next person, Kagome, I assume starts to remove the cloak. I and my brother immediately gasp. She was breathtakingly beautiful. She had moonlight pale skin and eyes the color of sapphires with red flecks. Her midnight black hair reaches her ankles she had some in a bang that covered her left eye.

"My name is Kagome Taisho, younger twin sister to Jack Taisho. I have the same likes and dislikes as my brother. "

I then noticed that her brother was giving all the boys who stared at her the death glare. 'He must not like boys staring at her and is overprote... My train of thought was suddenly cut off by said siblings sitting next to me.

"Hi. My names Kagome and this is Jack, wannabe friends. "

2 Years Later

Jack's Pov

Today we were to be assigned our teams. My sister, Naruto and I were on our way to the academy when we suddenly spotted my 2 best friends, Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. Were friends since day 1 and they have a mega crush on my twin. "Hey temes " Naruto shouted. Me and Kagome visibly winced. I was about to scold him about his volume when I suddenly spotted the 2 things that scare the shit out of the Uchiha's , my twin and I. Fangirls and fanboys. "RUUUUN" Kagome shouted and that we did till we reached the safety of the academy.

This is my first story. Please keep all rude comments 2 yourself. This is a Naruto and Inuyasha with slight nightmare before Christmas crossover.

**Warning. **Sakura and Kikyo bashings

The pairings are:

Kagomexitachixsasuke

Jack x sally

Naruto x Hinata

kakashi x anko

Enjoy

No Uchiha massacre itachi and sasuke are twins kagome and jack skellington are twin

'thoughts'

"talking"

I own none of these shows even though I wish I did

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

_Sasuke's__pov_

'Ugh , fan girls '

That was the first thing I thought when took a seat next to my aniki in Iruka sensei's class. All the girls were staring at my aniki and me like we were meat. They had some crazy stalker like tendencies. They were everywhere. Hinata was the only one who wasn't ogling us. I was about to say something about it when Iruka sensei suddenly interrupted.

Itachi's _pov_

_Iruka__ sensei_ yelled for the fangirls to sit down. That's when I noticed 2 hooded figures next to him. They only reached his waist so they had to be kids. (This is in kindergarten first grade)

"I would like to introduce your new classmates. The slightly taller figure removed his cloak. "The name is Jack S. Taisho. The S stands for Skellington. I am 5 years old and am the older twin of Kagome Taisho. I like to fight, my sister and invent new Justus. I dislike fangirls and fanboys. Oh yeah and I love Halloween. That's the day of my birthday. "By the time he finished his introductions, all the girls except Hinata were drooling over him. He had messy pitch black hair with snowy white tips that reached his shoulders and hung in his eyes. His eyes were a dark nearly black shade of blue with red flecks in them and his skin was pale.

'Hmm, a Taisho. They usually keep to themselves. '

The next person, Kagome, I assume starts to remove the cloak. I and my brother immediately gasp. She was breathtakingly beautiful. She had moonlight pale skin and eyes the color of sapphires with red flecks. Her midnight black hair reaches her ankles she had some in a bang that covered her left eye.

"My name is Kagome Taisho, younger twin sister to Jack Taisho. I have the same likes and dislikes as my brother. "

I then noticed that her brother was giving all the boys who stared at her the death glare. 'He must not like boys staring at her and is overprote... My train of thought was suddenly cut off by said siblings sitting next to me.

"Hi. My names Kagome and this is Jack, wannabe friends. "

2 Years Later

Jack's Pov

Today we were to be assigned our teams. My sister, Naruto and I were on our way to the academy when we suddenly spotted my 2 best friends, Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. Were friends since day 1 and they have a mega crush on my twin. "Hey temes " Naruto shouted. Me and Kagome visibly winced. I was about to scold him about his volume when I suddenly spotted the 2 things that scare the shit out of the Uchiha's , my twin and I. Fangirls and fanboys. "RUUUUN" Kagome shouted and that we did till we reached the safety of the academy.

Sasuke's Pov

When we finally got to class, Kagome looked ready to kill. Jack had to forcibly restraint her. That's when I noticed they had on new clothes. Jack wore black cargo pants with his kunai pouch on his left leg (lefty's rule 8P) an interesting shirt. It was a fitted high neck shirt. The base color was lavender purple with a red border around his neck with stripe that went down the middle of his chest and made red flame design at the bottom. On top the red were light orange flames. He also had red flames on his sleeves under his clan symbol. (His sleeves are like Sasuke's and his shirt is closed) Under his shirt was a fitted black shirt that reached his elbows. He had on black arm warmers. Instead of ninja sandals, he wore black high top converse with a white front and his clan symbol, a blue crescent moon cradling a pink jewel with 2 crossed arrows in the back. Bandages were wrapped around his shins. His headband was hanging from his belt loops .  
I took a look at kagome and nearly started to drool. She wore a lavender skirt that reached mid-thigh with two black belts crossed over her slender hips and her. Her kunai pouch was on her left leg. She had on a lavender shirt with a collar like mine. The border was black with 2 simple lines about an inch long slightly curved. The shirt reached to her ribs. From right under her breasts 'which were nicely size might I add ' and down the shirt was unzipped and was slightly flared with black flames at the edge. She wore black racing gloves. On her feet were ankle high fold over boots. Her ankle length hair had bandages that acted as a headband. Instead of 2 chopsticks, she had 2 kunai in her hair. Her left side of her face was still covered by her bang and her headband on the outside of her shirt around her neck . She was downright hot the only strange thing was that from the neck down, she was covered in tightly wrapped bandages .

I was about to ask about the bandages when the doors burst open to reveal ... ( "I think I should stop here" . looks at angry reader " Just kidding")

No pov

The doors burst open to reveal Ino , Sakura and Kikyo better known as Ino , Skankura and Kinkyho .

"I got here first "

"No way Ino-pig , Me and Kikyo did "

"Yea Ino pig "

"No way billboard brow and Loopy "

CRACK

Everyone turned to see a pissed of amused Jack and a pissed of Kagome with her fist through the desk .

"would you three just please SHUT THE HELL UP OR ELSE "

Iruka's pov

'I walked in to see a pissed off Kagome with her fist through a desk ... again . That's Never a good thing "

"Everybody sit down . I'm going to announce the teams"

**Team 1 **Sally Tasuka , Oogie Tasuka and Naraku Onigumo

**Team 2** Sango Takashi , Miroku Houshi and Kikyo Haruno ( Kikyo and Sakura are cousins )

**...**

**K**agome pov

' I stopped paying attention after team two ( sorry , can't remember the other teams :[ )

**Team 7 ** Naruto Uzumaki-Taisho ' Naruto perked up' Sakura Haruno "Naruto slouched and received sympathetic looks from the crew " Sasuke Uchiha " everyone sent sasuke sympathetic looks' Itachi Uchiah " it was Itachi's turn to get sympathy' Jack S. Taisho ' Sakura was looking at the boys kept Naruto like pieces of meat ' And Kagome Taisho "

'oh . look , here come the protests '

"WHY IS THAT BITCH WITH MY JACK"

"WHY CANT I BE ON THE SAME TEAM AS KAGOME'

"IRUKA SENSEI, WHY AMI ON THE SOME TEAM AS THAT DEAD LAST BITCH"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back . "QUIEt" Iruka shouted " Kagome , Jack , Sasuke and Itachi were the top students with Naruto in a close second . You are dead last ."

Everyone burst into laughter at that last part

"everyone wait here until your new sensei's come to get you "Iruka said

8 hours later

Sasuke's Pov

"Were is he"

Kagome was pissed that our new sensei was late by several hours and an angry Kagome is a scary Kagome . Naruto decides to prank our new sensei now that he was finished bothering Sakura . She was currently knocked out . Thank Kami for that . I was absorbed in my thoughts when suddenly the doors and a dusty eraser falls on someone ( you all know what happens from here so I'll just Skip to the introductions)

Kakashi's Pov

When we started introductions , Kagome ( Kakashi is Kagome's adopted brother so he is pretty close to The Taisho's and Naruto . Naruto was adopted into the family at 6 ) was giving me a glare that could send Sesshomaru running 'Maybe I shouldn't come so late'

"Okay let's get these intros over with . You first pinky"

"my name is Sakura I like ( stares at the three boys she stalks and giggles madly ) My hobbies are ( stares and giggles again ) My dream are to ( once again she stares and giggles ) And I hate Kagome and Naruto !

" however shall I live on" Kagome stated dramatically

( you all should know naruto's )

" My name is Sasuke/Itachi Uchiha . My likes ,dislikes and dreams are none of your concern " Sasuke and Itachi said in unison .

"My name Jack S. Taisho. The S stands for Skellington. I am the older twin of Kagome Taisho. I like to fight, my sister and invent new Justus. I dislike fangirls and fanboys. Oh yeah and I love Halloween. That's the day of my birthday. "

"My name is Kagome Taisho, younger twin sister to Jack Taisho. I have the same likes and dislikes as my brother. "

'okay ,so I have two twin prodigies , a ramen obsessed boy and a creepy fangirl .

" You all are very interesting . Meet me at Training ground 7 and 5 am . Oh yeah don't eat or you'll puke "

9090909090909090909090

well that's a wrap . please leave reviews . I neeeeeed to no were I can improve and what u guys think . Most of my stories will have a slight nightmare before Christmas crossover

I'll try to update every week or so but I need _lots_ of reviews

bye


End file.
